


The Distance Travelled

by Webtrinsic



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Best Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, For Carnival Games lol, Guilt, Insecurity, Internet Friends, Massage, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Reunions, Roller Coasters, Self-Doubt, Shuri may be out of character sorry, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, keroppi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Basically Shuri meets Peter in person after being online friends and reunites her best friend with his father after years apart.





	The Distance Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> I love all my internet friends so much
> 
> also this fic got away with me a little but ya know, btw sorry if shuri is ooc, never truly wrote her before

The teen remembered his father, he may have had to leave them when he was young. Five, but that wasn’t a young enough age for him to truly forget. Who could ever forget their father was Iron Man?

It wasn’t a fact he said out loud, kids make things up all the time when they’re little. He doubted anyone would believe him if he said, “Haha yeah my real father is Tony Stark!”

He wouldn’t even tell Ned that, no matter how much he wanted to. There was someone who knew though, Shuri. She’d contacted him not long after he debuted as Spider-Man, practically begging him for answers on how he walked up the walls before insisting she make him a suit.

After they’d learned more about each other and he was comfortable, they’d facetimed, and ended up bonding over being young heroes, even when she didn’t exactly do fieldwork. But that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy one another's company even if it was only over the phone. Who said internet friends weren’t real?

“I’m coming down with my brother, he has some meetings with your dad,” Shuri called over ‘Wreck it Ralph: Ralph breaks the internet,’ her voice soft and tentative but a excited hum thrummed over the call.

Bypassing the part about his father, the teen sat up straight and practically screamed, “You’re coming to New York?” 

“Yes!” She screamed back, the two laughing.

“What do you want to do when you get here?” The boy was already grabbing a piece of paper and writing out different things they could do. 

“You are so taking me on a patrol,” the boy’s smile faltered at that.

“I think you’re brother would actually kill me,” she only laughed in turn and shook her head.

“No he wouldn’t, we can say I went on top of a skyscraper for a picture and fell,” 

“Shuri, you are the smartest person on the planet. But that is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” the teen deadpanned, running a hand through his hair and taking a sip of his soda.

“I can just tell him I’m hanging out with my internet friend, it’s not like he knows who you are,”

“I mean yeah you’re obviously saying you’re hanging out with me, but a patrol? I’ll be practically launching you in the air, possibly dodging bullets, and do you know how many cameras are in New York? That’s going to cause a lot of attention,”

“Ugh, I hate when you’re right,”

Peter only laughed in turn, before his mind shifted back to why his best friend was visiting, “Do you think he misses me?”

The girl gave an understanding look over the computer screen, “Of course, you’re his kid Peter. I bet it hurt him more than anything when you were taken away, and you know he’s probably still looking for you. You’re fifteen now, maybe if you did see him again. Shield would have to let you go back to him,”

Wiping his suddenly teary eyes, he nodded. “It’s not fair, it’s so wrong that they were able to send me away.”

She nodded, wondering what’d it’d be like if she had been forced away from her family because it was just too unsafe.  Sometimes at night she’d have nightmares about that very scenario, she didn’t know how her best friend lived it.

“I’ll be heading over friday,” the other teen called over the screen, sitting in her lab and fiddled with another failed attempt at sticky shoes. (They never stuck long enough, or pre portioned her weight enough for it not to hurt.) 

The boy smiled at that, seemingly uplifted for now. Their attention fell back to the movie, the story somehow making them appreciate their friendship even more. After the end credits rolled, and the two belted out ‘Slaughter Race’. The two teens, torn by their time differences said goodnight/goodbye and promised to call soon.

\---

Peter had wanted to meet up with Shuri immediately, but realized that wasn’t plausible. Especially since they’d likely be landing at the Avengers compound, and Peter knew he couldn’t just show up there. And even if he met them at the airport, there was no way Tony wouldn’t recognize him when he went to pick them up.

The two continued on texting, Shuri letting him know they were on the way to the compound first so she could drop off her things and assuring they’d be able to meet up in about an hour.

_ ‘You kinda look like him’ -S- _

_ ‘OMG I see where you get your moments of sass from’ -S- _

_ ‘I’d love to see the people at your school be dicks to you if you let Tony buy you some suits’ -S- _

_ ‘He seems sad, like he hides it well but I’ve been friends with you long enough to see the signs. You two need to see each other again’ -S- _

The boy sighed at the text, he wanted desperately to see his father again. But the overwhelming feeling that Tony in the end would reject him was enough for him to retreat. Would _the Tony Stark_ , Iron Man want Peter Parker, Spider-Man, as a son? Sure, their superhero names were pretty similar, but Tony was an Avenger and well...Tony Stark. He may have the man's genes, but Peter was more than sure the man’s suaveness had decided to turn it’s cheek when he was born.

His social skills were subpar at best, his presence didn’t command attention that wouldn’t get him stuffed in a locker, and he certainly wasn’t as...untouchable. Comparing himself to Tony Stark was almost as if comparing himself to a god.

_ ‘You know I can’t do that, I am at Mr. Delmars. I’ll see you soon,’ -P- _

_ ‘Alright, Alright. Those sandwiches better be as good as you say they are!’-S- _

Rolling his eyes, Peter smiled and ordered the food before taking a seat at one of the empty tables. He didn’t often eat inside, always taking his food home or on patrol. It seemed a little odd to be there, he wasn’t sure as if to why it was so weird but it was. At least Shuri would be there soon.

\---

They hugged for nearly five minutes when she first arrived, the pair of teen laughing and cheering until the odd looks they were receiving were too hard to ignore, and they sat down.

\---

The pair walked along the streets as it began to grow dark, a sinking feeling in his gut as his sense thrummed. The pair of teens were immediately ducking into a nearby alley, gunfire and explosions tearing through the air.

The web shooters that barely ever came off activated the suit instantly, the technology sliding up and over his skin until there was nothing left but Spider-Man. Shuri grinned madly, her bracelets charging up. Before the spider could advise her not to intervene, landing before them was the black panther himself, flying above them in chase of whatever was shooting was Iron Man.

“Shuri stay down!” A thick accent called through the feline themed hero, as Peter webbed himself into the air, latching onto what appeared to be a drone before sending it flying into the pavement below to shatter into a million of little pieces.

The fight continued on, the arachnid wincing when a drone smacked into his back hard enough to send him into a painful landing. Nearly making it feel as if a shockwave ran up his shins, but couldn’t do anything about it especially when more drones were striking at him.

\---

“So when you said you had an internet friend, you didn’t mention it was Spider-Man,” The king of Wakanda hummed, looking at his sister in the jet. Peter still masked sat awkwardly beside her, especially when his father was in the cockpit, continuously looking back.

Shuri only shrugged, “You said I needed friends, besides if he wasn’t there I might not even be with you guys now,”

Sighing the king looked over at the spider, look a little questioning before he spoke, “Thank you,”

“It’s my job,” Peter dismissed quietly, but the man’s tense shoulders relaxed as if finding the answer acceptable. Cracking his back, the two teens looked between one another. Unknowing of what to do now that they were on their way back to the Avengers compound. 

Shuri didn’t exactly seem worried with the concept of going back to the compound, but Peter did. He was practically shaking at the thought, Shuri’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him sane aside from the pain still ricocheting through his shins.  Every now and then he extending his legs out, trying to stretch out the pain.

“You okay?” Shuri finally asked, earning glances from the two older hero’s.

“Yeah, just landed a little roughly. My shins hurt,” Peter admitted, unable to lie to his best friend.

“We’re landing in two minutes,” Tony called back, watching the red clad hero. The inventor had so much to say to the boy, the kid had crashed a plane for him, assisted when the vulture also tried to tear the boat in half. Of course the kid didn’t save the day, but he did keep things in check long enough for him to get there.

The avenger didn’t know why something in him felt the need to check in on the younger hero. He’d seen the original suit, seen that the kid had to be intuitive, he appreciated that. His heart had sunk a little when he saw the new suit, it had meant someone got to the kid first.

He didn’t know why he had felt the need to ask Spider-Man on to be an avenger, of course he’d never gotten to ask. But he had always been a man of the future, something in him knew this hero had something. Something he wanted to help shape. Maybe it was because he never got to shape his own son. Wherever the boy was, Tony missed him with all his heart. But no matter what he did, what he tried, they’d hidden the boy well.

\---

Peter awkwardly followed Shuri into the compound before she pushed him back onto the seat, making himself comfortable the best he could when riddled with anxiety. Shuri surprised him by taking a seat herself and pulling his legs onto her lap. Peter leaned back into the pillows as she massaged his legs, a comfortable silence between them as the two elder heroes watched with a small smile.

“How’s your aunt?” Shuri asked, and Peter gave a small laugh.

“She’s okay, burned dinner again yesterday,” Peter was almost in hysterics at that point earning a questioning smile from Shuri.

“Doesn’t she burn almost everything?”

“Yes, but all she was doing was reheating the Thai we had the night before!” The two teens laughed madly at the story. Giggling before Peter let out a sigh when her thumbs pressed down on the middle of his shin when the ache was the worst.

She only laughed and turn, giving his shins attention and making sure to rub his calves as the hero nearly drifted to sleep at the ministrations. Tension in him fading, but he refused to sleep here where his father would be staying.

“Sorry our fun day got ruined,” Peter spoke up, sliding an arm under his head, “Thanks for, ya know,”

“No problem,” she laughed, “Plus we have all week,”

“Still, next time you need my spideryness, I’ll be there,” the teen yawned. Sitting up, the teen checked the time. Wondering how long it’d take him to swing home from here. If he even knew which way to go.

“Aw yes, I’ll have you test out a few new things I’ve been working on,” Shuri grinned deviously, but Peter nodded nonetheless. The two falling into silence once again until the inventor took a seat across from them.

“Spider-Man,” The inventor looked at the red clad teen sprawled out on the couch in a halfway sitting position. 

“Mr. Stark,” he only stuttered ever so slightly. The man didn’t seem fazed by the tremor in his voice, as if he was used to people fumbling around him. Then again Peter wouldn’t be surprised if the man was.  They didn’t notice the small knowing smile plastered on the Wakandan princesses face as she continued to massage the hero’s legs. 

“I never got to thank you for stopping the vulture,” Tony explained casually, sitting back in his seat as not to seem as imposing, “That was impressive,”

“Oh, um, yeah,” The teen let out lamely, only because his mind was screaming in an endless mantra, _‘Dad is talking to us! Dad is talking to us!’_

“I’d say it was Avengers material,” the man then added, nearly knocking the breath out of the boy. This seemed to excite Shuri as well because immediately she had spoke up. Her words sending a shock of panic through the teen, and a conflicting but otherwise taken back expression.

“Peter you’re going to become an Avenger!” she seemed to realize her mistake as soon as she let it out. 

The teen lowered his head, shaking his head, “No, I think I’d prefer to stay on the ground,” his voice was soft, a whisper at best, opting it was best to push off what had just been said. They still haven’t seen his face and just because Tony now knew his name was Peter, he didn’t know he was  _ his _ Peter.

“The offer still stands,” the man’s voice was terse, his smile forced as he got up. Giving the teen a pat to the shoulder before he left the room, the two teens deathly silent. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized once the man was gone. 

“It’s okay, I’ll tell him someday,” Peter returned, giving a weak smile even though she couldn’t see. Which he was grateful for, especially because the tears that were falling down his cheeks were chipping away at him and he didn’t want her to see that.

She hugged him anyway.

\---

That morning Peter woke up in his room, still exhausted from the long way home. It was four AM and Peter couldn’t help but get out and scurry off to his aunts room. Head a mess from not only declining the offer of a lifetime, but also from the look of absolute despair that’d crossed his father’s face when he heard his name.

May’s head lifted confused, but her arms still wound tightly around her nephew before tugging him under her chin so his head rested against her collarbone.

“Bed,” she murmured sleepingly, nuzzling her face into chestnut hair as Peter slid his arm around her waist; taking comfort in his aunts arms that quickly lulled him back into a deep sleep.

\---

“Everything okay?” Was the first thing said in the morning, the two Parkers looking at one another, foreheads touching.

“I talked to dad,” the boy whispered, earning a sympathetic look before a long kiss was pressed to his forehead,”He couldn’t exactly see me, but when he heard my name he looked so sad,” 

“I’d be sad too,” she admitted, her hands running through his hair. Only for guilt to wash over him in a wave.

“I’ll never leave you,” he promised, taking back what he’d said to Shuri, “Not even for him,” 

“Oh Peter, we’ll never be apart. But if you want your father to be in your life, I won’t get in way of that. You deserve to be happy,”

“I larb you May,” he whispered, tears falling from both their eyes.

“I larb you too,”

\---

Peter and Shuri walked along the boardwalk, having just got off the cyclone. They didn’t talk about yesterday, except for a quick conversation that his shins were alright. But otherwise they continued on as if it never happened. It almost seemed like the girl beside him had an epiphany when she looked up at the prizes for the games and saw a Keroppi plush that seemingly drew her in with its wide eyes.

All she had to do was knock down the pins, luckily she had a superhero with her. He returned the smile, more toned down but still pleased as he handed the man a few dollars before the bucket of baseballs were placed in front of him.

Taking the ball, Peter let the weight settle against his palm before he pitched it at the metal cans hard. They all went flying off the sides, the winning buzzer blaring as Shuri pointed at the Keroppi and the man handed it over.

“That was so cheating,” Peter laughed as they perused the other games, mainly looking for ones Shuri could get Peter to exploit his powers with. 

“Don’t you want to play anything?” Peter couldn’t help but ask, his attention falling to one of the shooting games where the main prize was an Iron Man action figure, one with such meticulous attention to design on the market the figure was around three hundred dollars, that could also be because of the signature.

“Looks like you have another game to play,” she pointed out, following his line of sight.

“Yeah, but to win the first few rounds it says you need a player two,” Peter nagged, a smirk on his face.

“Deal,” the two rushed over, Keroppi sitting idly in Shuri’s lap as they settled in their designated seats and shot the targets. The figure was as good as Peter’s. Until he saw a little boy who’d be much happier with it and handed it over, the look on the kids face was worth it.

\---

Peter froze as they exited the park, Shuri’s brother was supposed to pick Shuri up but the car and the man standing in front of it certainly wasn’t the king of Wakanda. The man of Iron watched on, eyes widening when he took Peter in.   Shuri looked between the two of them, ushering Peter forward as the Avenger teared up and seemed to be just as frozen in shock. Taking a deep breath, with the strongest voice he could (It wasn’t that strong), Peter spoke:

“Hi dad,”

Tears openly rolled down the Stark’s cheeks at that, hand covering his mouth for a second before he spoke hoarsely, “Hi bambi,” the inventor was honest to god trembling. Shuri pushed the two closer, until Tony rushed forward and pulled the boy into his arms.  The spider broke down then, sobbing to his heart's content. Calling for his father against the man’s tie, digging his fingers into the man’s shoulder blades but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh god I missed you, more than life itself. There’s not a day that went by that I didn’t look for you,” the man promised into the boy’s lighter tresses.

“I missed you too,” the boy whispered, inhaling his father’s cologne and cried a little harder because it wasn’t the same one he remembered. It took Peter’s phone ringing to make them break away, the boy using his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

“Hello?”

_ “...” _

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll tell you when I got home,”

_ “...” _

“Larb you too,” The boy pocketed his cellphone then, shyly hugging to himself and looking between his father and best friend.

“I gotta go home,” Peter stated, trying to get his breaths under control. Swallowing, before giving Shuri a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”  She nodded, instantly picking up on the hurt look consuming the older hero. She was honestly surprised she didn’t speak first considering how shaken up Tony seemed.

“I’ll drop you off Pete, you two can talk in the car,” Tony ushered them into the backseat before Peter could decline. Telling the man his apartment building, before awkwardly looking to Shuri.

“So are you going on patrol tonight?” Shuri asked her friend, trying to fill the silence.

“No, I think I’m going to try to catch up on some sleep,” the boy admitted, trying not to look up into the rearview mirror when he knew his father was frequently looking back at him.

“I still want to go on a patrol with you,” Shuri reminded but Peter still shook his head. 

“If we do, not a long one, and if things get dangerous I’m leaving you on a rooftop until I handle it,” 

“Why? Do you get shot at every night?”

“Not every night, but something always happens. Remember the dude with the crowbar I told you about? I’m more than sure your brother will kill me if I let you get shot or stabbed,”  They didn’t notice Tony’s fingers turning white with how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel.

“So you’ll take me on a patrol?” Shuri grinned, with a begrudging nod in turn.

“Only, only! If you tell your brother first,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Ugh, fine,”

The car parked and Peter quickly stepped out, not expecting Tony to as well.

“You live here?” he asked, standing close as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, with my Aunt,” Peter explained, earning a perplexed look. Tony knew Mary didn’t have a sister, and he didn’t. So who was the kids aunt?

Peter seemed to realize the man’s confusion and elaborated, “Mom, well you know she married Richard. His brother, Ben, I moved in with him and May when they passed away. Ben...died around a year and a half ago, so it’s just me and May now,” 

Shuri, walked past them and into the building. She’d met May in person the other day, and didn’t have a problem making herself at home in the thirty minutes she’d been over. Plus they chatted every once in a while they were on Skype with Peter awkwardly sitting there as they laughed at him.

“You can meet her,” Peter let him know, bounding up the steps with the inventor in tow. Before letting himself inside, since Shuri was already in. Needless to say Tony’s and May’s encounter was beyond awkward.

\---

On weekends he got to stay with Tony, while he stayed with May throughout the week because of school. But Peter took to joint custody well, especially with his best friend a phone call away.


End file.
